When the Sun Comes Out at Night
by Stargazer-Lillies
Summary: Tru's nightmares about Jensen are growing worse, and she doesn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Jack and Tru are growing closer, and neither of them know what's to come...
1. Fate has a twisted sense of humor

**When the Sun Comes Out at Night**

**By: Stargazer-Lillies**

**Author's Note: I'm on to new territory in fan fiction writing. Never wrote one that wasn't about Gilmore Girls… Oh and I haven't seen the very last episode of Tru Calling yet…those TV people just keep delaying it, so I pretty much get that Jack and Tru had a moment of understanding with each other…so I'll just make it up from there.( JackTru)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tru Calling. Insert Clever Remark Here.**

**Rating: T? What's with the crazy new fangled ratings?**

Tru awoke suddenly. No, it wasn't a rewind day. That wouldn't last for long though. She'd been exhausted saving people all week. Now it was Friday, and she just wished she could get some sleep. However, she continually had nightmares now and they were getting worse. Ever since she'd saved Jensen, it was as if he remembered dying. She was beginning to wonder if Jack's ramblings about how she'd messed with the universe had a ring of truth to them.

She sat up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She had a class today. Goody, more cadavers. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to dead people, obviously, but she was really dreading people asking for her help. This wasn't like her at all, but she couldn't stop worrying about Jensen. Could she protect him forever? She climbed out of bed and got ready for class.

Just before she reached the school, she noticed a familiar face leaning up against a tree.

"Jack." Tru greeted him. "It isn't a rewind day, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Jack started, charm oozing from his voice, "I just came here to congratulate you on once again disrupting the order of the universe. You're what? Four for four, this week? Very impressive, really, but you see my boss is getting extremely impatient." Tru scoffed.

"Your problem, not mine. I'm just doing the right thing you know, saving people" Tru paused. "You can't even help the people who ask you for it"

"That was low, even for you." Jack grimaced.

"Oh, don't even get me started." Tru glanced around. "Look, I got to go to class, so if there happens to be a point to this meaningless conversation, besides the usual righteous talk, I'd like to know now."

"It's about Jensen."

"Come on, Jack. I don't want to talk about Jensen. You lost. Get over it."

"I didn't lose, Tru. It was over before it even started."

"Exactly. He lived, I saved him. It's done."

"Having any strange dreams lately, Tru?" Tru looked at him strangely.

"How could you possibly know about that? Are you a psychopath stalker too?"

"No, Tru. I'm having them too." He smiled menacingly at her. Tru scoffed at him again and started to stomp away.

"I'm leaving." Jack followed her.

"Can't you see what this means Tru? He was supposed to die. I know it. Fate knows it, and I think even you know it." He stopped at watched her walk into the school, not turning back. He turned and walked away.

Tru walked into the school, with a pained expression on her face. She couldn't let Jensen die again. But those dreams… Jack was just playing with her mind. He was constantly doing that. She continued into the class.

"Hey guys" Tru greeted her lab partners. Jensen smiled.

"Hey Tru." They embraced, and Tru got ready for class.

"So…" Jensen began, "I had a really bizarre dream last night."

"Really…" Tru said.

"Yeah" Jensen continued. "See you were in it and we were walking down the street and you said you wanted this doctor's bag, right? So I go back to the store to get it, and this guy's robbing the place, and he shoots me. And it felt so real."

Tru looked horrified. All the colour drained from her face. She had to see Davis.

"I gotta go." Tru said and ran out of class.

**AN: Sorry, short right? But I need some more inspiration, so I can make this story really good.**


	2. Against the Darkness

**When the Sun Comes Out At Night**

**Chapter 2: Against the Darkness**

**By: Stargazer- Lillies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tru Calling. Insert clever remark here.**

**Rating: T**

Tru reached the morgue, and thousands of thoughts were rushing through her head. Why did Jensen remember? Why did he know all of these things? She heard voices coming from Davis' office.

"So…um I was wondering if you'd like to come over again tonight." It was Davis who said this.

"I'd love to" Carrie's voice said. "I love spending time with you, Davis."

"Great" Davis said. "I need to talk to you about something important that I think you should know"

"Ok" Carrie replied "See you tonight then" Carrie bumped right into Tru while walking out the door. "Hi Tru" Carrie said but there was something strange in her eyes.

"Hi" Tru said and smiled nervously. Carrie left. Davis saw Tru standing in the doorway looking panicked.

"Rewind day?" He asked, looking over some paperwork. Tru shook her head.

"It's Jensen."

"What about him?"

"I've been having these nightmares and uh, he had a nightmare and it's like he remembers dying, subconsciously or something, I don't know. It's scaring me"

Davis shifted his weight on to another foot. He sighed.

"Well, Tru. I know you don't want to hear this but he didn't actually ask you for help so…"

"So, I should have just let him die?" Tru cried out, angrily.

"Well, not necessarily, but maybe you should consider the possibility that fate or whatever controls us is trying to tell you something." Davis said quietly.

Tru looked at him, shocked.

"Fate? You know you're starting to sound a lot like Jack." Tru accused.

"Well, maybe he has a point, Tru" Davis said sadly.

"I don't understand what's going on here. I thought you were on my side. You know the side of life!" She let a tear slip from her eye. "What am I supposed to do, huh? Is Jensen going to die again? Am I supposed to keep saving him over and over? What kind of '_sign' _is this? 'Tsk Tsk, Tru, it's ok for now, but don't do it again?' Or maybe it's 'Bad Tru. You can't get close to anyone, because if you do, we'll take them away from you.'" Tru turned towards the door. "Tell me, Davis. When I walk out the door, is Jensen gonna drop dead? What's going to happen? When can I finally breathe a sigh of relief?" Tru continued out the door and down the hall, leaving Davis with a frown on his face.

Tru took a walk around downtown. She had to clear her head. She decided to grab a bite to eat at a local restaurant.

"Table for one, please." Tru told the waiter. He brought her to a table outside in the corner. "Thanks" she said and picked up a menu.

"Well, Well, Well." A voice said at a table across from hers, from behind a menu. "Who knew we both liked Italian?" Jack set menu down on the table and sat down at Tru's table.

"Why so, glum?" He asked her. "It's an off day. Why don't you enjoy the fresh air? Watch the little children playing in the park, huh?"

"I'm not in the mood for this, Jack." Tru said bitterly. "You're not my favourite person."

"I don't get it. Sure while we're on our job it gets a little intense competing, but why can't we just enjoy this little moment of friendly meaningless talk? I mean, any minute now, this could turn into a rewind day. Enjoy the relaxation time you have."

"I was. Until you rudely interrupted my lunch." Tru looked over at Jack, with his smile plastered across his face and just stared. She stared at the tiny lines on his forehead. The little wisps of hair blowing in the wind. She noticed a tiny vein above his eye twitching, and he didn't look evil, or deathlike. He just looked like a regular human being. His eyes weren't cold and dark, as she thought they should be, they were just deep, and continual. She couldn't understand how one seemingly random man could represent the end of life. Jack's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Whaddya say Tru?" He asked. "Let's be friends."

"Friends?" She scoffed, trying to get the image of his eyes out of her head. "you must be crazy."

"Well, we're all a little crazy." He said. "I don't want to be your enemy, Tru."

"That's hilarious" Tru scoffed again. "You kill people for a living. I think you're everyone's enemy right now."

"How many times do I have to try to convince you, Tru? I'm not a killer. We're alike in more ways then you think."

"How, Jack, how?" She smiled bitterly.

"All we're trying to do is the right thing. We just happen to disagree and what that particular thing is." Jack stood up. "I don't think I'll get dessert today. Got to be healthy and strong to combat against you, Tru." He said and his eyes saddened a bit. He pulled some money out of his wallet and set it on his table. "See you soon." He left Tru sitting at the table staring into space. Gah! She thought. Talking to Jack never solves anything.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked a broke her train of thought.

"Oh I'll just have the fettuccini, please, and some water." Tru sighed and leaned back in her chair.

**Meanwhile…**

Jack reached Mr. Davies office. He was sitting in the lobby. He couldn't stop thinking about Tru's stubbornness. As much as he hated to admit, he admired Tru. Seeing her hate him for suffering through a curse so similar to hers made him angry.

"Mr. Davies will see you now." The secretary told Jack. Jack walked into his office.

"Hello, Jack." Mr. Davies greeted him. "How is my daughter?"

"Just peachy." Jack replied. "Why is it you wanted to see me?"

"Well, your track record lately, hasn't been so stellar, Jack." Mr. Davies continued. "I'm beginning to think that you're letting Tru win"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. However, I'm giving you an assignment. I'm thinking it will give you an advantage."

"Really. And what is this assignment?" Jack asked. Mr. Davies face was fuzzy in the dim light of the room.

"I want you to seduce my daughter."

**AN: Oooh! Ahhh! Controversy!**


	3. I Can't Stand the Rain

**When the Sun Comes Out At Night**

**Chapter 3: I Can't Stand the Rain**

**By: Stargazer-Lillies**

**Author's note: I'm updating! I finally saw the last episode of Tru Calling, ever! (I'm so sad) I do not own Tru Calling. Blah Blah Blah……….. I promise I won't use 'scoffed' in this chapter, my mental thesaurus was not working…**

**Rating: T…whatever that means**

Jack stood outside Richard Davies' office. **(A/N: A-HA! His name is Richard!) **He couldn't believe what he had just told, well not told- ordered him to do. Seduce Tru? What was this guy on? I mean, let's say Tru actually gave into him…which was to a disturbing degree unlikely…Jack didn't think he could keep himself from getting emotionally involved. Tru and Jack had a connection. Tru was the only person in the world who could understand what he was going through. He couldn't deny she was beautiful…and he couldn't deny that she was intelligent…and most of all he couldn't deny that wait a second… he totally had a thing for her…

**Meanwhile…**

Tru walked home from the restaurant. It had begun to rain, and once again the weather was pathetic fallacy. She couldn't think. She had tried so hard to clear her head, to stop it from spinning, from going over what Jensen had said, what Davis had said, even what Jack had said… but she still couldn't comprehend that what they were saying was true- that Jensen was meant to _die._

The rain poured harder and her clothes and hair began to soak. She didn't seem to care much though as her mind was on other things. It was then that she realized she was walking by her father's building. Her father- not the greatest in the world. All her life she had wished he'd be there for her, but he never came. Now he was off with his new family- living the life she never got to.

A figure was sitting on the bench getting soaked as well. He seemed to be lost in thought and as she moved closer she recognized who it was. Jack.

"Jack?" She asked, completely puzzled as to why he was huddled outside her father's building in the rain. "Why are you here?" He broke out of his thoughts.

"Tru?" He asked with a lost tone in his voice.

"Harassing my family members again?" She asked, her mind swirling.

"What?" He asked her, looking confused

"This is my father's office building" She explained, accusatory.

"Oh." Jack said staring at her with those same lost eyes. "I didn't know." Tru gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you sure you're Jack?" She asked, the rain still pouring over them, as she sat down beside him on the bench. He looked down at the ground. "You look…lost." He looked up at her again.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jack said, leaning back on the bench and turning his head to face her.

"Well…" she started. "I've been thinking… and I know you're all wrong about Jensen."

"All?" He asked, regaining his smirk. "Who agrees with me?" Tru said nothing, but frowned.

"Davis, eh?" He said. "You know the world's gone crazy when that guy agrees with me, don't you?"

"Davis doesn't agree with you, Jack." Tru said smugly. "He doesn't believe in killing."

"I told you, I'm not a killer…" He started.

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten about Luke…" She said, a dark look in her eyes. Jack's smile faded, and he stood up.

"I do what I have to do, Tru. That's all there is." He began to walk away and Tru yelled at him.

"You're not God, Jack, so stop kidding yourself." She slumped into the bench. She couldn't help noticing how sad he looked walking away. His hands were tucked in his pockets and he was drenched to the bone. She would never understand him. Not even if she had her whole life to.

Jack trenched through the rain, eyes fixed on the puddles on the ground. She hated him--- she truly hated him, and he didn't think that even his bedroom skills could convince her otherwise…

He walked into his apartment a while later, and the rain stopped. The clouds parted and there was the sun. It seems the rain as only meant for him… maybe Tru was right… maybe even God knew he was a killer…

**A/N: Awww… it seems sad now, but it'll turn out… coming up… a rewind day! Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh…**

**Will Jack's heart be broken? OR**

**Will Tru realize her _Tru _feelings?**

**(I'm so lame…I know…)**


End file.
